Beauty and the Warrior
by littlesweetcupcake
Summary: I love Beauty and the Beast, hence the story. It's a nice romantic piece about two hearts the find each other the the joys and pains that come with! I hope you like it. Thanks for those that keep reviewing. It helps motivate me I swear!
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Warrior

Author's Note: This idea came one night while I was listening to Beauty and the Beast by Celine Dion. But I don't think of Chakotay as a beast so I kinda changed it up a bit. But you get the point.

Kathryn Janeway sank deeper into the tub letting the water completely cover her. She used a breathing technique that she'd learned back in the academy to help relieve the tension that had accumulated throughout the day. She focused her breathing on the different parts of her body in an attempt to breath out the pain and tension. She stayed in the water until it started to get cold. She reluctantly got up from the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. She didn't bother drying off as she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She lied down on the bed. She was tired, but she knew she had no time to waste. Chakotay would be at her door in two hours. She had to get ready, and she still hadn't picked out what dress she would wear.

Kathryn's mind began to wonder back to when Chakotay first came on Voyager. She was torn between her duty to Star Fleet and the necessity of joining forces. She eventually came to the conclusion that it would be better to join forces with him instead of fighting. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. From the first moment she saw him she knew that he wasn't what others made him to be. She could tell that he was a gentle man underneath that hard Maquis exterior. It was that intuition that allowed her to make the decision to make him her first officer and it's a decision she's never regretted. It took some work, they had to fight there battles, but eventually she knew that she would be able to count on him no matter what. She knew that she wasn't alone as long as he was there. As the two crews began to meld they could see the change in Chakotay as well. He went to from this rigid angry warrior to a compassionate officer. Janeway was never more grateful for such a change under her leadership.

Janeway's mind came back to the present. Time was wasting away. She looked through the database to find an appropriate dress. Tonight was the night that she and Chakotay were going to inform the crew of their relationship. Janeway then started to think about the night that he proposed to her.

_Chakotay was just about to light the last candle when the door chimed signaling a visitor. He lit it and then signaled for entrance. Kathryn stepped through the doors wearing a simple blue gown. It was strapless and clung tightly to her upper body and then began to flair quickly as it went to the bottom. _

"_Well it's nice to see you too Chakotay." Kathryn smiled as she watched him start to blush. He gave her a smile before walking to her and taking her into his arms._

"_How are you tonight my Captain?" Chakotay leaned in to kiss her but stopped when she turned from him._

"_I surely hope this isn't how you treat your Captain. One could be written up for…… insubordination." Kathryn's last words grew dimmer as she approached Chakotay for a long awaited kiss. Chakotay played along seeing as how she was in a good mood. _

"_Seems like someone's in a good mood."_

"_Well it looks like I have great reasons to be. I'm being held by the man that I love who has prepared a beautiful dinner for me. What's there to complain about?"_

_Chakotay stood there smiling at her. Her words somehow still managed to make his heart melt. It wasn't the first time she'd told him that she loved him, but it still was great to hear the words. Especially considering what he had planned for her tonight._

"_In that case, dinner awaits my lady." Chakotay took her hand and led her to the table. He pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit down. Before she did she leaned over and placed a kiss on Chakotay's cheek. After she sat down Chakotay assisted her in pushing her chair in. He reached for the bottle of champagne that was on the table and opened it. After filling their glasses he went to the replicator and brought the meals to the table. _

"_Chakotay, this looks lovely. You're too good to me."_

"_The best for the best."_

"_I love you." Kathryn placed her hand on the table and Chakotay quickly covered it with his own as he sat down._

"_Kathryn, I have a feeling that if we stay on this present line of verbal flattery we won't make it to dessert."_

"_Who says that I want to make it to dessert?" Kathryn gave him a seductive smile but took her hand back and picked up her fork. _

_Dinner passed slowly as the two discussed a variety of subjects. After they were finished with the food they took their glasses over to the couch. Chakotay placed his glass on the coffee table and took a seat. Janeway followed suit, sitting down on top of Chakotay. _

"_Comfy?" Chakotay asked her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him._

"_Very, I could stay like this forever. But this night, like so many others will end way too soon."_

"_It doesn't have to Kathryn." _

"_What do you mean? We can't ignore our responsibilities that we have. We both agreed upon that when we first started this relationship."_

"_I know, but we don't have to sneak out at night like we're common criminals. I think the crew would approve of our relationship. Maybe it's time we tell them. That way, our nights don't have to be so short."_

"_Chakotay, I've moved past the point of worrying about what crews' reaction. Right now I'm just enjoying what we have. I don't want to HAVE to share it with the crew. Does that make since?" _

"_Perfectly! What do you want to do about it?" Kathryn put her head down on his shoulder and let out a deep sigh."_

"_Well, how about this. After we dance the final dance at the ball Tom's having, you dip me and then we kiss. I think that will pretty much send the message to the crew. And those that don't witness it will most definitely hear about it from the rest of the crew before we even get back to our quarters. Do you like that plan?"_

"_Sounds like a great plan to me. You've obviously been doing some thinking. Are you sure about this?"_

"_Yeah, I'm sure. I agree with you. But what do you say we get in a little practice." Kathryn jumped up out of Chakotay's lap and grabbed his hand to pull him up._

"_Practice what? Do you want to practice the dancing?" He pulled her close to him and assumed the dancing position. "Or would you rather practice the dipping?" He swiftly changed the position they were in leaving Kathryn leaned over his left arm. "Or would you rather we practice the kiss?" Just as quickly as he dipped her he lifted her up again and placed a kiss on her lips. _

"_It would seem that you are a master at them all, but if I had to choose I'd say the latter." _

"_And I would have to agree." Chakotay leaned in and started to kiss her again. It was that moment when he felt it was right to do it. He disengaged from their kiss and Kathryn whimpered at the lost of connection. He continued to hold Kathryn's hand as he started to sink towards the ground. Kathryn had a puzzled look in her face wondering what he was up too. When Chakotay was on the ground he took Kathryn's hands and kissed each of them._

"_Kathryn, I've waited for this moment for a long time. To be honest, I never thought we would get here. After New Earth and the re-established parameters I thought I'd lost you forever. But the past few months have been amazing. I've grown and loved in ways that I never thought possible. You did that Kathryn, you allowed me to be more than Chakotay._

_I love you, with every part of my being. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" With that he presented Kathryn with a ring. It was a simple gold band that Kathryn would be able to wear even while in uniform. He held the ring up for her to see. _

"_Chakotay." Kathryn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again the ring was still there. She couldn't believe it. He proposed. "I don't know what to say."_

_Chakotay smiled. "Well yes would be a great place to start."_

"_Yes! Yes! I'll marry you." Kathryn didn't even give Chakotay a chance to get back up. She fell into his arms and began to kiss him vigorously. _

Kathryn smiled as she relived the moment. It was starting to look like the greatest moment of her life. She walked over to the replicator and gave it the criteria for the dress she decided to wear tonight. It was something that she'd found in the database from 20th century America. The dress was a classical ballroom gown. It was gold and glistened in the light. The moment she saw it she knew that it was the dress for the occasion. Once the computer replicated it she took it into her room and lied it down on the bed. She looked at the chronometer. She only had an hour to do her hair and makeup. She ran back to the replicator and replicated the shoes. She took them back into the room and put them on the bed next to the dress. She turned around and looked in the mirror. Her hair had begun to dry but it wasn't dry enough for her to do something with it. She decided it would be a lot faster to run down and get her hair done. They could transform it quicker than she could style it. She quickly dressed and hurried down the corridor. A little over thirty minutes later she came rushing back into her quarters. She looked in the mirror and smiled with satisfaction. There wasn't enough time to get ready.

"Oh well, Chakotay will just have to wait." With that she sat down in front of her mirror and began to apply her makeup. When she was done with that she began to put on her stockings. When she was done with one leg she heard her chime ringing.

"Come in." After a few seconds she called out Chakotay's name.

"Were you expecting someone else?" She could here him coming towards the room.

"I'll be out in a minute. I'm running a bit late." She heard him chuckle at that. It wasn't a rare occasion for Kathryn Janeway to be late getting ready for an event. Luckily there wasn't a specific time for them to get there. He took the hint and waited in the living room. In the bedroom Kathryn quickly stepped into the dress but before she zipped her dress up she leaned over and put her shoes on. With those on the only thing left to do was zip the dress up on the side. Once that was complete she took one last look in the mirror. She let out a little groan when saw her combadge sitting on the stand. She reached over and picked it up. She found an open spot on her gown and pinned it to her. With one final look over she turned towards the door. When she got to the door she saw that Chakotay was staring out the window.

"Chakotay, I don't think we'll get anywhere with you standing there all night." Chakotay turned around and looked at her. Her appearance rendered him speechless. There wasn't much that he felt that he could do except stare. The beauty that was radiating from her was more than he could handle.

"Kathryn, you look amazing. I'm glad I didn't go with the blue suit." He chuckled and made his way towards her.

"I'm glad you approve handsome. You look dashing yourself. Why don't we get this show on the road?" She stepped up to him closing the space between them. He took her hand and placed it on his arm.

"Kathryn what are you trying to do to me. Do you seriously expect me to last all night with you dressed like that."

"Hopefully this dress won't be on me all night." Kathryn laughed at Chakotay's growing discomfort as they made their way to the holodeck.

All eyes turned towards the couple as they entered the holodeck. As if they were the long awaited guest the crew slowly began to part as the command team made there way towards the tables, before they could reach it though they were intercepted by Tom and B'Elanna.

"Hey you guys, nice of you to join us." Tom said a little too enthusiastically.

"Tom, as usual, you've outdone yourself. This looks wonderful, it was a great idea."

"Well Captain, I couldn't have done it without your permission. Thanks for coming, you two enjoy the night." Tom and B'Elanna scurried of to join Harry and Seven.

As the night progressed Janeway was swept away into the arms of several different members of her crew. Finally, Tom announced that it would be the last dance of the night. Janeway made her way to Chakotay and they walked out to the dance floor together. It was a slower song so Chakotay pulled Kathryn close. But it wasn't enough for her; she leaned into his embrace even more and rested her head on his chest. They swayed together with the music, neither speaking, just listening to the words of the song.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

When the song came to and end Janeway looked up at Chakotay.

"Chakotay, that's our song."

"I was thinking the exact same thing. Except I hope you don't think of me as a beast."

"I don't, you're the most handsome gentleman I've ever met." She smiled at him as the swaying slowed indicating the end of the song.

"You're sure about this Kathryn; you don't have to do it." Kathryn smiled at him, always concerned about her, never pressuring. This was one of the things that attracted her to him.

"Chakotay, shut up and do what we practiced."

"Yes ma'am." He slowly dipped Kathryn over his left arm and held her there for a moment. On her slow accent he leaned over and kissed her while bringing her into a full upright position. The continued to kiss, allowing them to relish the feeling of each other. When the kiss ended Kathryn looked up at Chakotay smiled. She then looked around to see the rest of the crew staring at them in amazement. No one expected the show the command team put on tonight.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Chakotay whispered in her ear.

"I'm all for that, it's time you got rid of this dress remember." She held his hand as they headed for the exit. Chakotay winked at Tom on his way out.

"Great party, see you on the bridge tomorrow." Janeway threw his way as they continued past him. They left the holodeck leaving a very shocked crew in their wake.

……TBC…or maybe not. Tell me what you think. If it's worth pursuing then I will. Now it's time for you to respond and let me know what's up.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So, many of you said that you'd like to see the crews reaction to the command team becoming a couple. Well, here it is, I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

"Chakotay, this has been so amazing, but I'm so glad to be able to get back to work."

"Was I lousy company?" He giggled when she threw him a mock glare.

"No, you were wonderful, but I'm not quite ready to settle down yet. I've still got a few space faring years left in me yet." Kathryn said as began to sit up. She was stopped by Chakotay pulling her back down to lay beside him. He placed a kiss on her lips and then pulled away from her.

"You mean in that incredibly sexy, gorgeous body of yours." He kissed her again. "We'd better stop now. We don't have enough time left on the holodeck." He pulled apart from her and began to sit up.

"Hmm, I guess. I will miss this place though." Janeway took his hand and picked up the her jacket that had been discarded when they first sat down to lunch. "So, this officially ends the honeymoon. It's your last change to walk out of this."

"Never. I will never willingly walk away from you Kathryn. Being without you would mean my death anyway." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Chakotay, how did I get so lucky. Come on, lets go. Tomorrow, we'll be back on the bridge. Lots to get done before then." They held each others hand as they walked towards the exit of the holodeck. As they stepped into the corridor they were surprised to see the crew there. They were lined up in the corridor that led to the turbo lift. Janeway stopped for a minute. She looked up at Chakotay who seemed as surprised as she did. The crew began clapping as the captain and commander made their way towards the turbo lift. Before they stepped inside they turned around and took one last look at the crew that had welcomed them back. Once the door shut Janeway let out a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding in.

"So, that should answer any questions, clear any doubts you may have had about the crew not welcoming this relationship. Does it?"

"Oh Chakotay. I…" Janeway was moved by the display the crew had put on. She found herself struggling not to cry. "It does, more than they'll ever know, more than you'll know. I mean, don't get me wrong, I had some doubts, but not enough to stop me from marrying you. But this does feel so much better, knowing that they approve just makes this all the better." She squeezed his hand a little tighter and then straightened her shoulders as she felt the lift come to a stop. She half expected more of the crew to be standing there on their deck, but was relieved to find there was none. The rest of the walk to their new quarters was just as uneventful. The first thing Kathryn did when she entered was throw down her bag and head for the replicator.

"Kathryn.." Chakotay started to say, "I thought we agreed you would try to cut back." He watched her as she internally debated on whether or not to give in.

"We did. But I haven't had a cup so far today. I've been….distracted. I'm entitled aren't I."

"Well, I guess, but only if you admit you would have already had one if you hadn't been…distracted as you put it."

"I can't say that because I don't know for sure." Kathryn was finally about to order her coffee when she looked back at Chakotay. She took a deep breath. "Coffee…black…hot….half full." Chakotay sighed in satisfaction. At least she had cut the cup in half, but he knew she would eventually use that for reasons to have more cups. He smiled as he felt the determination starting to swell within him. He was determined to break that habit if it took him the rest of his life…or hers.

"Come on, lets unpack. We can start reviewing ships logs over the past few days that we've missed." Kathryn followed Chakotay into the bedroom. He had carried both bags in for them.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Chakotay said with a grin.

"What do you mean? We're both on duty tomorrow, we have lots of work to do to catch up on." She said as she began to unpack her bag. She almost yelped when she felt Chakotay's arms encircle her.

"You're exactly right. Tomorrow! I have a better idea. Why don't we give our new quarters an official welcome." He leaned over and kissed the curve of her neck.

"Hmmm…I guess you're right. Let's get started." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Two Months Later

"The time is now 0500. The time is now 0500. The time is now 0500." The alarms sounded three times before reset itself for 15mins.

"Computer," Chakotay said groggily, "deactivate the alarms and reset for 24hrs."

"Alarms set."

"Thanks." Kathryn said as she began to sit up.

"Kathryn, why don't you go back to sleep. You don't have to be on the bridge for another three hours." Chakotay had propped himself up on his elbow and was leaning over Kathryn.

"I might was well get up, it's not as comfortable when you're not here." Kathryn sat up enough to give him a kiss.

"I know, but you've been tired lately. Why don't you just lay in bed until you need to get up?"

"Hmm…it doesn't really sound like I have a choice. I'll just watch you get ready okay." She rolled on her side to face him better. He winked at her as he got out of the bed. He went to take a shower and decided against conventional methods. He knew Kathryn was waiting on him so he decided to use the sonic shower for the quickness. When he returned he looked over to his Kathryn and smiled when he saw that she had already fallen back to sleep. His mind began to wonder over her recent behavior. He was worried she might be getting sick. He knew that it would take something drastic to get her to see a doctor, but it wouldn't stop him from worrying. He quickly finished getting dressed and crossed the room to the bed. He leaned over her and placed a kiss on her exposed cheek.

"Sleep well my love." He whispered quietly into her ear before heading off to the bridge.

An hour later Kathryn slowly began to wake up. She reached her hand over to touch Chakotay, and opened her eyes when she felt nothing. She threw the covers off of her and headed for the bathroom. She was half way there before her stomach started to turn. She immediately felt nauseas.

"Ah, I don't have time to be sick." She barely made it to the bathroom before she began to throw up. She sat there a moment expecting more to come. After a while she got up and turned the shower on. The water was hot so the steam quickly began to fill the bathroom. Janeway took a look at the chronometer before stepping in the shower. She could afford a 10-15min shower. This would do her some good. She reveled in the joy that the water against her skin brought. She reluctantly turned the shower off. She stayed in there way longer than she should have. She got dressed and then made her way to the dining area. She picked up the pad that she'd discarded on the table the previous night. She took a look at it before heading to the replicator. She was about to order a cup of coffee but immediately felt guilty about it. She knew that somehow Chakotay would be able to sense the coffee in her system. She knew she should eat breakfast, but decided against it. She decided to go ahead and grab a cup of coffee and head for the bridge. She knew she would be early but she didn't care. The captains work was never done.

"Captain on the bridge." Harry smiled at the captain when she made her way onto the bridge. Chakotay looked up a bit surprised. By both Harry's outburst as well as the timing of her entrance. She was early.

"It's nice to see you too Harry. I take it things have been uneventful so far."

"Yes ma'am. Quiet as a mouse."

"My dear Harry, I think you've been around Mr. Paris far too long."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Tom turned around and pretended be hurt.

"It was Tom. Anything on scanners, perhaps a M class planet that has a beautiful ocean and is full of dilithium deposits." She said taking her seat beside the commander.

"I wish captain, but there's absolutely nothing out there, besides the stars of course."

"Well, it was worth a try. I guess we'll just have to use our imagination. How about that Tom, are you up for using your imagination?" Tom turned around to face the captain, surprise registered on his face.

"Just what did you have in mind?"

"Nothing big. Just something the crew can go to and enjoy for a bit after shift." Kathryn started punching keys on her terminal as if the conversation she was engaging in was normal.

"Sure, anything for the crew and their captain. When would you like this?" Tom questioned.

"Is two days enough for you?" She looked up at him while she awaited his answer.

"Umm…sure I guess captain. Is there a certain theme you'd like?"

"Whatever you come up with Tom. I leave it in your capable hands." Janeway stood up and turned to the Chakotay. "Commander you have the bridge."

"Aye captain." He said looking up at her. Chakotay finished looking at his pad and then headed to the Captain's ready room door. "Mr. Tuvok, you've got the bridge."

"Understood." The Vulcan continued to run his scanners at his station after addressing the commander.

Janeway sat at her desk. She's just thrown up again. She sat a minute and waited on her stomach to settle. She thought back to being on the bridge. She sure created a stir. She was surprised that Chakotay hadn't already shown up to talk to her about it. It wasn't like her to just suddenly come up with an idea like this. She smiled when she heard her door chirp. She knew immediately who it was before she even saw him enter.

"Chakotay, what can I do for you?" She said smiling up at him.

"I just wanted to drop off the status report from engineering." He handed her the pad he had just been looking at. She took it from him and then skimmed over it. All looked well. "Things seemed in order. Anything else?"

"No, I just wanted to know what made you think of a party."

"Oh, that. I really don't know. I guess I just got caught up in the mood on the bridge. Everyone was relaxed and I guess I joined in. Do you see a problem with it?" She said standing up. She headed over to the replicator and order a cup of tea. "Would you like one?" She asked him while she took a sip of her cup.

"No, to both questions. It was just sudden, out of the blue."

"Good, I think the crew will enjoy it. Tom always does a good job with these things. I look forward to it myself." She took a seat on the couch. "Won't you join me?"

"Sure, did you sleep well this morning?" He picked up the cup she had set down and took a sip from it.

"About that, I'm sorry for falling asleep on you. I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"It's fine. I wanted you to sleep."

"Well, it went pretty well. I'd say we better get back to the bridge. We'll be missed soon." She took another sip of her tea before she stood. They headed for the bridge. They were there most of the shift until Janeway felt the sudden urge to throw up again.

"Commander, you have the bridge." She tried not to sound too urgent but knew she was failing miserably. Chakotay would probably know something was wrong. That last thing she wanted right now was him hounding her to see the doctor. She didn't want to hear the same lecture over again. She already knew what he would say. 'Get more sleep, drink less coffee, work less…blah blah.' She was a Starfleet captain. Long hours and many cups of coffee came with the job as far as she was concerned. Once she was done throwing up she wiped her face. This was getting out of hand. She knew she needed to see the doctor but decided against it. She had work to do and it wouldn't get done sitting in sickbay. "Hopefully it's just a bug. I'll see the doctor after my shift." She said to herself as she sat down at her desk to continue her work.

She looked up at her door when it chimed. "Come in."

"Chakotay, what a surprise to see you here." She said mockingly.

"Kathryn, I just wanted to know if everything was ok. You seemed to have rushed off the bridge."

"Oh, Chakotay, I just got jittery. I needed to get up and move. Then I realized that I still had reports to read and sign off on so I came here. There's no need to worry. Just doing my job." She smiled up at him. She prayed that he bought her answer because she wasn't prepared to tell him she was sick yet. She watched as he contemplated the information and was happy when she saw that he wasn't going to push.

"Alright then. I'll meet you for dinner. I'm headed to engineering right now. B'Elanna has asked me to help her with some things. What do you say, mess hall at 20:00?"

"Alright. I'll meet you there. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to work so that I can be done by then." He nodded his understanding and turned and left her ready room. Kathryn let her shoulders fall as she sat back in her chair. Her stomach was still upset and was making her very uncomfortable. The rest of the shift was much of the same way. Janeway looked at her chronometer and saw that it was five minutes until she was supposed to meet Chakotay. She picked up the pads she had been working on and then headed for the turbo lift.

"Chakotay to Janeway."

"Janeway here, go ahead."

"Kathryn, we're running late. I'd ask you to wait but I don't know how long this will take." Janeway gave an understanding smile noticing the hint of sadness in his voice.

"Understood commander. I'll see you when you're done." She closed the link and proceeded to the mess hall. She entered and her nose got a swift of what Neelix was cooking. She immediately had to suppress the urge to vomit right where she stood. Maybe she should see the doctor she told herself but then she talked herself out of it as she approached the serving counter. She half debated eating in her quarters but realized that she shouldn't. She needed to save her replicator rations for something more important. Like those cups of coffee she was pretending to give up. She made her way over to where Neelix was serving and smiled when he happily greeted her.

"Captain, how nice it is to see you!" He said as he picked up a tray and started loading food onto it. "Here you go. Enjoy."

"It's nice to see you as well. Thank you." She took her tray and headed for a seat towards the corner. She wanted to give her crew some space so they wouldn't feel intimidated. Things were getting better, but it wasn't there yet. She sat her pad and tray down and pulled her seat out. She started to feel sick again as she sat down, but was able to manage it by taking slow deep breaths. She picked up her fork and started fiddling with the concoction on her plate. She needed to eat. She hadn't eaten all day. Maybe that's it, she skipped breakfast and lunch had been another cup of coffee. She decided to give it a try and took a bite of the food on her tray. She almost cried at the horrible reaction her body was having to the food. Her stomach retched again and she couldn't suppress the sound that came out of her mouth as she almost threw up again. Several of the crew members looked over to their captain. Kes sat with Tom and Harry. They all looked over at the captain as she took a sip of whatever liquid was in her cup. They shared worried glances before Kes went over to her. She sat down next to the captain and began to talk in an almost whisper.

"Captain, are you alright?" Janeway could here the worry in her voice. She couldn't turn and face her though, she knew that Kes would be able to tell if she was lying anyway. She also knew her body was still not settled and the probability of her throwing up in front of her crew was increasing the longer she sat there.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about. The food just didn't agree with my stomach, that's all. I'm tired anyway, I think I'll just go to my quarters and call it a night."

"Would you like me to contact Commander Chakotay for you captain." Kes said standing up with the captain. Suddenly the captain began to sway. "Captain!"

"I'm fine. I just got up too soon. And no, the commander is busy in engineering. I'll be fine. But thanks Kes, I appreciate the thought."

"Always Captain." She turned and watched as Kathryn walked out of the mess hall. She knew the captain asked her not too, but there was something wrong with the Captain. Kes debated it for a minute before she called the commander and informed him of the incident.

Chakotay wasn't surprised to find Kathryn asleep when he got home. She looked so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to wake her. He took his uniform off stripping down to his boxers. He climbed in bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. She stirred a little bit but then went back to sleep. He kissed her forehead and followed her into his own uneventful sleep.

Kathryn managed to hide her sickness well for the next few days. But the thought of seeing the doctor was weighing in on her. She knew that she would start losing weight at her current pace. She wasn't eating as much because she couldn't hold anything down. She was definitely starting to feel the effects of that. Kathryn sat down on her bed and started to pull her uniform off. She made it clear that she wanted this event to be casual, something the crew could enjoy and that wouldn't happen as well if she showed up in her uniform. She rolled her neck from side to side to stretch the muscles there that were starting to cramp. The last thing she wanted to do tonight was go to this function, but it would be a slap in the face to Paris to ask him to do this and then not show up. She was only sad that Chakotay was still on his shift so they wouldn't arrive together. She'd joked with him that morning about asking some handsome young ensign to be her escort. She decided on a simple white dress. Nothing to dressy, or too casual. She hoped she was dressed properly. She stood up and began to stretch. She stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Her hand immediately went to her stomach and began to massage it. She rolled her neck once again and headed for the holodeck.

"Captain, how great to see you! What do you think?" Tom said handing her a drink.

"It's wonderful as usual. I had no doubt in your abilities." She winked at him and began to make her way around the room. Sometime later she checked the chronometer and realized that Chakotay would be joining them any minute now. His shift ended 10 minutes ago. Janeway decided to move to get a better view of the door for incoming guest. She saw a table across the room and began to make her way towards it. She was halfway there when it hit her. She felt the pain in her stomach first, but then she started to get dizzy. She must have cried out because crew were headed towards her. She was out before she could feel the hands that caught her falling body and eased it down to the floor.

Okay, I did my part. Now it's time to do yours. Just put the cursor over the button and click review. And then leave one of course. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I just wanted to let everyone know that I do listen to what reviewers say, and I really do appreciate the comments. It's been difficult trying to think of what to put in this next chapter. So, this is an attempt to go away from what I would have put and think more of my readers and what they want. I'm rambling, I hope you like it. And a special thanks to JJ who's my beta.

Kathryn woke up minutes later to find the doctor running his tricorder over her.

"Hmm…..aww, well that explains it." The doctor snapped his tricorder shut and turned around to pick up a hypospray. "Welcome back Captain. I don't know why I'm surprised to have you brought in like this, but it's to be expected. Here, this should make you feel better." He injects a hypospray into her neck.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Kathryn said trying to sit up.

"Not so fast. You need to relax." He said as he eased her back down onto the biobed. "I've just given you an anti-bacterial drug which I think will help kill the virus you seem to have acquired on this lovely journey."

"What, virus, what are you talking about? And where's Chakotay?" Janeway said as she rubbed her forehead.

"I'm sure the commander will be here soon, the news of you fainting on the holodeck has surely spread throughout the entire ship by now. Which of course could have been prevented if you'd just come in when you were first experiencing symptoms. But of course that would be a lot to ask. Taking care of ones health doesn't seem to be a priority on this ship."

"Not now. What of this virus that you say I've been infected with? Is it contagious? Am I the only one?" Janeway started to sit up again much to the doctor's dismay.

"Captain, I really must insist that you rest." Just then Chakotay came running into sickbay. "Commander, maybe you can convince the captain that she needs to rest. Obviously the word of an educated physician isn't enough."

"Doctor what happened?" Chakotay said ignoring the doctor's previous comments.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss my patients' medical problems without her consent." The doctor stated matter-of-factly.

"Doctor, I've already asked you what the problem was and all I got was what I haven't been doing that displeases you. Now if you could please tell me what the hell is going on."

"It's quite simple. You were infected with a virus that would normally not have caused such severe reactions, but was agitated because of the pregnancy. If you had come in when you were first feeling ill we could have avoided this entire episode." The doctor looked from Janeway to the commander. "Now, my recommendation is, not that you'll listen, is that you get some rest. Your body has to adjust to this baby and you're not making it easier on you or the baby by not taking care of yourself."

"What do you mean?" Janeway looked stunned. She hadn't even entertained the thought that she could be pregnant. What was the meaning of all this?

"It's really quite simple captain. You eat more, you work less, you drink less cofee, and more exercise wouldn't harm you either. Let's see….reducing the stress levels, regularly coming to doctors appointments so that I can monitor the babies progress as well as your own health. All of these things should make for a pretty smooth pregnancy, well as smooth as it can be. Let's just say it should minimize future problems." He handed the captain a pad. "Here is a list of everything I've just said to you. Feel free to actually use it." Chakotay who had been silent throughout the entire exchange finally spoke up.

"Kathryn, I don't understand. Why didn't you say anything?" Chakotay implored of her. Kathryn quietly chuckled before responding.

"Because I didn't know." She gave him her best smile under the circumstances but she was tired and the events of the past hour were beginning to weigh in on her. She went from having an upset stomach, to having a virus, to being pregnant.

"Doctor how far along am I?" The doctor looked at them puzzled.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't know you were pregnant." The doctor looked amazed.

"Scans show your fetus to be in its third month of development. Captain, I must tell you, taking care of yourself now more than ever is of the utmost importance."

"Thank you doctor," Chakotay interrupted, "Now that we know we'll be more careful. I'll see to it myself." He said taking Kathryn's hand. She had her eyes closed with one hand absently rubbing her stomach.

"He's right doctor. I thought it was just an upset stomach. Now that I know that I'm pregnant, I'll do my best. And I'll start by getting some rest now."

"That's an excellent plan captain. I only wished I had come up with that idea myself." He missed the glares that were thrown his way when he began punching keys on his console.

"Doctor, if it's alright with you I'd like to take her home now. I'll make sure she gets to bed."

"Alright, I don't see any reason why she should have to spend the night here. The scans show the baby to be doing well now that I've administered the anti-viral medication.

"Thanks. I'll have her back here tomorrow morning." With that said he helped Kathryn off of the biobed and they made their way towards the exit.

Hey sorry, guess this chapter is short, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting a long time for an update. Like I said, thanks so much to all of you that have reviewed so far. I really do appreciate it. Knowing you read keeps me wanting to write more. So, you know what to do. Yep that's right…it's REVIEW TIME!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So, thanks again for all those that commented on the last chapter. Like I said, it really does give me motivation to continue writing. And as always, thanks to Jazz for being my beta...fish…j/k…my beta reader. And for helping me get my thoughts in line to come up with this story line. If you don't like it, it's her fault!!! Okay, so here goes.

Kathryn sat on the couch with her feet propped up on the table in front of her. Being six months pregnant was beginning to take its toll on her. Her ankles were swollen and her back was starting to ache more. Much to her disliking, the doctor had already put her on light duty. Secretly she was grateful for it, it was becoming harder and harder to stay on her feet, and hiding out in her office wasn't the best alternative. She found that she was going crazy not being able to get her hands dirty, but she was also finding that old task now tired her a lot quicker than they used too. She was stirred from her thoughts as she felt her baby kick.

"Hey there little one, I see you've woken up." Kathryn started rubbing circles on her stomach. "Daddy's not home yet." At that she got another kick. "I know sweetie. I miss him too." Kathryn put her head on the back of the couch, and let the pad in her hand fall to her side. "I sure will be glad when you get here. This is much harder than I ever thought it would be." She planted her feet on the floor and hoisted herself off of the couch. She went into her room and changed out of her uniform. She had a doctor's appointment and had learned from earlier visits that it went a lot better when she was in something a little as well as on time. As she went through her clothing she didn't feel like wearing anything she had. She didn't even realize how long she had spent debating until she was summoned by Chakotay.

"Chakotay to Janeway." Kathryn smiled when she heard his voice.

"Janeway here, go ahead Chakotay."

"I'm headed to sickbay for your checkup. I suggest you do that same. We can eliminate at least 15mins of the doctors ramping and raving it we make there on time."

"Understood, I was just trying to figure out what to wear, but I guess it's not the important. I'll see you in few minutes."

"Understood, I'll see you in a bit. Chakotay out."

Kathryn grabbed a simple black day dress. It was easily put on and subsequently easy to take off.

Later that evening when they finished dinner Kathryn and Chakotay sat snuggled on the couch. She had her hand over his as he rubbed circles on her stomach.

"Chakotay, I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm so overjoyed."

"I'm glad; it gives you more incentive to take care of yourself."

"I know you worry. But you must admit that I've been doing pretty well. I can't imagine doing anything to jeopardize our baby. This baby isn't even here yet and I can already imagine what it's going to feel like being able to hold it in my arms. What do you think about breast feeding?"

"Is it something that you'll be comfortable with?"

"Yes! I want to do it more than anything. I just want this to be perfect. I didn't think I could love anything else as much as I love you, but I can, it's possible."

"I know exactly how you feel. It doesn't take the place of our love for each other. It's a completely different type of love. Thank you for making this possible Kathryn. I'll always love you for this." Chakotay kissed her cheek as he continued to rub her stomach.

"I can't wait to find out if we're having a girl or a boy! Oh why did I let you convince me to wait until it's born?"

"Well, you can always ask the doctor, we don't have to wait, and I just thought it would be a nice surprise."

"I think finding out that I was pregnant was enough of a surprise." She said as she started to get up.

"Well like I said, you don't have to wait. We can find out right now if you want." Chakotay helped her stand up.

"Oh no, I've waited this long, I might was well wait another three months."

"What are you about to do?" Chakotay asked she headed to the bedroom.

"I'm going to get changed for bed. I'm sort of tired, so I think I might turn in early tonight. You care to join me."

"Always, I can never turn down an opportunity to sleep with a gorgeous woman."

I know it's short, but I wanted to get something on here. I promise to update again. And thanks to all that have given me feedback. It really helps me and I appreciate it so much. So if you like the story so far then you should comment so that I know it's worth continuing.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay, so I said that I would update soon. I'm sorry it's been so long in coming. But anyway, I hope you like it. Please review for me, I would appreciate it. It makes me want to write more. THANKS Jazzy for beta-ing it.

Kathryn sat on her bed with her foot propped up on pillows. She'd been officially relieved of duty a week ago. She protested but to no avail. She had suspicions of a mutiny but decided not to say anything until she had proof. The due date was set for a week from now. Kathryn could hardly wait. Tonight she would be having her baby shower. She couldn't wait to see what wonderful gifts the crew managed to get her since they didn't know the sex of the baby. It would be a party worth remembering. Kathryn decided to take a nap before she had to head down to the party. Chakotay wanted to escort her to the party so she knew that if she overslept he would be there to wake her. Fortunately, he didn't have to because Kathryn woke up to the feeling of the baby kicking.

"Okay little one, I'm up." Kathryn stopped and looked down at her stomach. "Man, I wish I could call you a he or a she. I see very little of the excitement that your father sees about waiting to discover what sex you are, but I love him and he's so happy about this I can wait. What I can't wait for is for you to be here. I want to be able to see my feet again."

"From where I stand they're looking pretty good." Chakotay stood leaning against the doorway. He knew he'd surprised her with his comment. He loved listening to her talk to their child.

"Chakotay, when did you get home?"

"I just got here, but I thought I'd let you finish your monologue before saying anything."

"Well from where I stand this was never a one man show, you're part of the reason I can't see my feet." Kathryn said as she stood up and walked over to him.

"I didn't hear you complaining about it before hand. In fact, I distinctly remember you cheering me on."

"Well now that I know the outcome I won't be so eager next time."

"Are you sure about that?" He said leaning over and kissing her.

"Hmm...I think we'll have to continue this conversation later."

"I concur." He kissed her again before turning them around and heading for the door.

The walk to the mess hall was slow and comforting. Kathryn enjoyed the feeling of Chakotay's arm around her waist. She marveled at how lucky her life had turned out. Chakotay must have heard her sigh because he soon asked the reason for it.

"I was just thinking how lucky we are. Even though we're out here far away from what we knew to be home, how we've made Voyager our home. How you went from being my enemy to my husband. It's all so surreal. I still can't believe it. It's just a little overwhelming, but in a good way."

"We have been blessed, but we wouldn't have any of this if it weren't for such an amazing captain." Chakotay squeezed her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. By now they were coming up on the mess hall doors. "Are you sure you're ready for this, you don't have to do this if you're too tired."

"Chakotay, stop being such a worry wart. I'll let you know when I'm ready to leave. We'll be fine. I'm opening presents, how difficult can that be?" Kathryn squeezed his hand before stepping in front of the sensor that would open the door for them.

Cheers were heard throughout the mess hall as the two entered. Kathryn stopped to say hi and give hugs as they made their way to the center of the room. Neelix prepared a special place for the captain to sit as she opened her presents. Kathryn almost felt like a queen as she took her place in front of the crew. Tom got the attention of the crew and officially started the party.

"Welcome everyone; now that the lady of the hour has FINALLY arrived we can get this party started. There's plenty of food and gifts so the gift opening will start as soon as possible. But first, we have a few games to play." The crew broke out in cheer at that announcement.

The night progressed on without incident. The games were played, the crew danced and mingled while laughing at those silly enough to participate in the things Tom had planned. Kathryn almost broke into tears several times while opening gifts that the crew had given her. She was indeed grateful to have them. Finally when she was done with her last gift B'Elanna stood up and got the crews attention again.

"The final game that we're going to play tonight is called What was Said When. Now, the captain had no idea we were going to do this, or I'm sure she would have remained silent throughout the night. This is how it goes, there is a legend that says, whatever the mother says when she's opening her gifts was supposedly the same thing she said when the baby was conceived." The captain blushed and started to smile. "So, I've been keeping track of what she's been saying and I've compiled a list of the top 5. Alright, here goes"

5. It's so soft and cuddly.

4. I can get my hands around it.

3. This looks simple enough, I'm sure I can make this work.

2. Where does this go again?

And finally #1,

1. Oh my gosh, this thing is huge!

The crew was in an uproar by the end. Kathryn herself was even able to laugh at the absurdity of all. When Kathryn was finally able to calm down she stood up to address the crew.

"Thank you all so much for coming and enjoying this night with me. Chakotay and I are indeed very grateful for the support that you've shown us these past nine months. You don't know how much your support means to us. I must say, this night was better than I could have ever hoped. Thank you all once again and goodnight."

TBC...

Sorry it's been so long in coming. I thank those who kept hassling me to continue. With finals coming up it might be a while before I post again, but I haven't forgotten about you.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: So now that school is over I have time to write some more. I just want to let you know that I am now writing to you from Nashville, TN….home of country. I'm only here for another week then I have to go to MI where I'll be serving as a fine arts counselor. So I wanted to get something to you guys before I left.

P.S. Well I've decided to break this into two parts. I didn't know how soon my beta could get this back to me so I decided to go ahead and post this without my beta working on it. BUT…..I promise, when she sends this back I'll repost it hopefully without any errors. Enjoy, and more to come.

Kathryn slowly opened her eyes as she began to stretch out in her bed. Besides having an enormous belly and swollen ankles, Kathryn was feeling quite alright. She had no plans for the day, just to relax and enjoy the few weeks she had left in her pregnancy. A smile came to her lips as she began to think her life again. It feels as if time has just flown by. A year ago her life was so much simpler, but a year from now it all would be so much different. Kathryn's motto for life now is "expect the unexpected". As she sat up in bed she put her hand on her stomach and began to rub small circles. It's a motion she found herself doing quite often these days. She wondered what it would be like not having a baby hanging off of her all the time. She looked at the space beside her and sighed. She felt bad for Chakotay. Being captain or first officer was hard enough for one person, but having to do it all just seemed so unfair. She smiled at the thought. She'd argued this line with Chakotay on more than one occasion but he was adamant about her not 'overdoing it'. He was so protective over her. She sat there trying to imagine what he wouldn't do for her and of course came up blank. Just then an idea popped into her head. She would go and visit him on the bridge.

After she finished eating and getting dressed she slowly wobbled to bridge, stopping occasionally to talk to a passing crewman. She took a deep breath when she finally made it to the turbo lift.

"Gosh Kathryn, you would think that you've just ran a marathon or something." It indeed felt like she had. If anything, this baby definitely was tiring. It took much more out of Kathryn these days to do what she had once considered simple tasks. When she finally made it to the bridge she smiled when Kim announced her entrance.

"At ease everyone, I'm only here for a quick visit." Janeway said holding her hands up in a surrendering motion. Since she'd been relieved of duty it seemed like everyone did everything they could to make sure she didn't have to lift a finger. Today she just wanted to do something for herself for a change. Chakotay was on the bridge and stood up from where he'd been sitting.

"Captain, it's nice to see you. How are you?"

"Chakotay I'm fine. I just thought I'd visit the bridge today." She smiled at him as she walked down to the lower part of the bridge. She saw the look in his eyes when he first saw her on the bridge, but now he seemed to be relaxing a bit.

"No arguments here. It's just a surprise to see you here, that's all. Here, have a seat." He ushered to the captain's seat which he had currently been occupying.

"Well, since you insist….I guess I'll oblige." She made an exasperated motion before sitting down. Chakotay was about to start filling her in when Harry started to speak.

"Commander, we're able to get better sensor readings from that M class planet we were looking at. It seems as if our hunch was correct. The atmosphere is suitable for human life. It doesn't appear to have any humanoid life forms present. Sensors show there are large areas of what could be vegetation. From what I can tell, the weather looks pretty nice down there."

"Thanks Harry. How until we reach the planet?" Chakotay asked as he looked at his hand which now contained Kathryn's.

"Two day, 14 hours sir."

"Well this planet sounds really nice Chakotay. I think it would be a good idea for the crew to have some shore leave time while we're here don't you?" Kathryn broke in before Chakotay could respond to Harry.

He looked over at her and saw the smile that was painted on her face. Even if he'd wanted to say no to the idea he knew he couldn't. The entire bridge crew had just heard the captain suggest it and even though she wasn't on duty, everyone knew who wore the pants. Plus, he could see how badly she really wanted it. He knew she was going crazy not having anything to do. It wasn't in her blood to just sit around when she thought there was work to be done. He gave her a smile and squeezed her hand before responding.

"I think that would be a great idea. I wish I had thought of that. Mr. Paris, maintain present course and speed. Tuvok, I want you to start organizing rotations for shore leave. Everyone is required to take at least two days, ALL senior staff included." Chakotay added the emphasis because he knew that Tuvok would try to get out of it. "Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to escort the captain off the bridge before the doctor plans a mutiny."

"Understood sir. Captain, it is good to see you doing well."

"And you as well, I see the Commander has been treating you right."

"Indeed. I presently have no complaints."

"Well I hope it stays that way, I'll be back in a few. You have the bridge until then." Chakotay placed his hand on the lower part of Kathryn's back as he guided her to the turbo lift. Once inside he leaned over and kissed her.

"Gosh I've missed you." He said as they stood forehead to forehead.

"I miss you too. Thank you for granting the crew shore leave."

"You didn't exactly leave me room to say no now did you." He kissed her forehead at the end of his sentence.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. I knew you were probably thinking the same thing, but just in case, I had to say something. I hope you don't mind. You're doing a fine job of running this ship." She leaned forward to kiss his chest.

"Well, I guess I better enjoy it while I can because as soon as the captain is healthy enough, she's going to come storming the bridge taking over again, and I'll be reduced to just… a mere… first officer." Chakotay pretended to be hurt.

"Shut up!" She playfully hit his chest. "You know you love every minute of it, just like I love every minute of you and hate every minute that you're away."

"I know love, I've missed you too. I promise as soon as everything settles down we'll have more time together."

"Can we take our shore leave together? You did say that everyone was required to take at least two days. Speaking of which, how long do you plan on staying here."

"Kathryn love…stop. Of course we're taking our leave together. As for how long we're staying here, I'll have that figured after Tuvok and I finalize plans. But you don't need to worry about it. You've been relieved of duty. Let someone else take care of it okay." The lift finally came to a halt and they began to walk towards their cabin.

"I know, I know. You've only told me a thousand times. It's just hard watching the world continue on without you. But thank you for letting me sit on the bridge. The doctor's probably going to have a mutiny soon if I don't lay low. But I promise, for you and for our baby's life as well as my own, I'll try to relax more."

"That's all we ask. I love you. So what are your plans for today?"

"Well, I don't really have any. I need to go to a Lamaze class on the holodeck, but other than that I don't really have any plans."

"I'll try to get home early tonight okay."

"I know you will, but I was in your shoes once, I know how it goes." They were now standing outside their quarters and the door opened to admit them. Kathryn leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before turning around. "I'll see you later. Have a nice day okay…if not for you, for me!" She winked at him before stepping into their quarters.

Chakotay stood there for a while and just starred at their doorway. He was glad that Kathryn wasn't there to see him. It hurt to hear the sadness in her voice. He really had been gone a lot lately. It wasn't his choice though. Things had to be done. With Kathryn out of commission, he was carrying a double load. He knew that she understood, but he also understood the need to have the one you love close by. As he made his way back to the turbo lift he made the decision to bring work home tonight. Instead of spending hours in his office reading reports, he could do them at home. Kathryn could even help if she wanted. The doctor relieved her of duty, but she was still the captain. He was in better spirits once he made it to the turbo lift.

FIVE DAYS LATER

"Kathryn, are you ready to go? We're going to miss the group." Chakotay stood at the table with a small backpack in his hands.

"Yes I'm ready. I'm really excited about seeing this cave."

"Me too, Tom and B'Elanna have been hearing great things about it. Plus, I think you'd be excited to see anything besides the inside of this ship."

"While that is true, I really am excited about it. It seems really interesting. And we couldn't have asked for better weather. This planet is so hospitable; I'm surprised it isn't inhabited."

"Yeah, I have the bridge doing continual scans of the planet just in case. I don't want any surprises especially with you on the planet."

"I'm not even going to respond to that." Kathryn said they approached the transporter room doors.

"Kathryn."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to stand in front of the sensor so it can open the door for me as well?" Kathryn stepped back and motioned for Chakotay to go in front of her.

"You know I didn't mean it that way." Chakotay whispered as he stepped closer to her.

"Save it." Kathryn put her hand up to stop him and then turned around and walked into the transporter room with Chakotay in pursuit. They stepped on the transporter pad and signaled for the lieutenant on duty to begin transport.

When they arrived on the planet Chakotay stepped closer to Kathryn and took her hand in his. When he could tell that she was still upset with him he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Kathryn. I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm just worried about you; that's all. I don't want anything to happen to you or our child." Chakotay waited for a response and when none came he simply began to lead them to the crowd that was gathered outside the entrance of the cave.

A science officer acted as their unofficial tour guide. He didn't know anything about the cave really except that he absolutely loved it. He'd been through it several times. His main purpose was to point out things that he thought were special. The cave held plenty of things that were pleasing to the eye and it didn't take a genius to see them. He also would guide them through the cave so they didn't run into any dead ends. He learned more and more about the cave as he gave more tours. He was noticing things that had been overlooked before. As he began to lead them towards the crowd, Janeway gave Chakotay's hand a squeeze.

"I know Chakotay. It just gets irritating sometimes. I appreciate all that you've done these past few months." Janeway lifted their joined hands and kissed them. She than began to look at the crowd around them. She saw Torres and Paris as well as Wildman and Naomi who were chatting with the doctor. She smiled at all the familiar faces around her and then looked up at Chakotay. "Let's gets go mingle shall we." Kathryn stepped forward and led them to the much awaited crowd.

20 MINUTES LATER

Chakotay stayed fairly close to Kathryn throughout the walk. Kathryn recognized a feature that they'd seen before which let her know that they were almost where they started.

"It looks like this trip is almost over." Kathryn said as she used Chakotay's arm to help support her as she stepped over some fallen rocks.

"I know; I can see where the path curves around. How are you doing?"

"It's uncomfortable, but I think that will get better once I sit and take a break." Kathryn said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean uncomfortable?" Chakotay now had his hand going around Kathryn's waist.

"I don't know Chakotay, it's just uncomfortable, it doesn't hurt, it's just…like I said, I don't know just uncomfortable." Kathryn began to slow their pace dramatically.

"Maybe we should get the doctor to take a look."

"No, he's all the way at the front of this crowd and we're pulling up the back. I just want to have a nice picnic once we finish seeing this cave." As they continued walking Chakotay noticed as Kathryn's hand came up to rub her stomach. He pulled her closer to him and allowed her to lean on him.

MEANWHILE ON THE BRIDGE

Ensign Johansen was at the con station when sensor sweeps of the planet became erratic.

"Commander Tuvok. Scanners are showing an increase in seismic activity on the planets surface." As he continued to work at his console the ops officer began to speak.

"He's right sir. The seismic activity on this planet has increased by 30 in the last five minutes. I don't understand how this is possible. At this rate, a major quake will occur in less than two minutes."

Ensign Johansen spoke again. "There are people visiting that cave on the surface."

"Understood; Ensign Rollins, get a sensor lock on the people that are on the planets surface." He then tapped his COM badge. "Commander Tuvok to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here commander, what is it?"

"Captain, scanners have detected an increase in seismic activity on the planets surface. A major quake is will occur in less than two minutes. I recommend returning to the ship immediately."

"Understood. We're heading out as we speak. Get signal lock on out people and begin beaming them up to the ship. Keep me informed on progress."

"Understood Captain. Tuvok out."

"Commander. I've beam out has began. I'm not able to get a lock on the group in the cave. They're too far deep." Ensign Rollins looked at Tuvok in a silent plea on what to do.

"Keep trying ensign." He then tapped his COM badge again. "Tuvok to Janeway."

"Janeway here."

"Captain, we're unable to get a lock on the team that is inside of the cave. Something within the cave is interfering with our scanners."

"Got it commander. We'll continue to move towards the entrance of the cave. As soon as we're in transporter range beam us up."

"Aye captain."

"See you soon, Janeway out."

BACK ON THE SURFACE OF THE PLANET

"Alright people, you heard him. We have less than a minute to get out of this cave before a major quake occurs. Let's speed up the pace." The ensign that was leading the group called for the captain's attention.

"Captain, we won't make it to the entrance in less than a minute. We have a five minute run at least. I recommend heading back the way we came. We can hide under a ridge we passed a few minutes back.

"Alright, let's get moving people. You heard the commander; we don't have a lot of time. Ensign, I'll need you to lead the group back. Chakotay and I will bring up the rear. Get moving. As fast as you can, go, get there."

The group began to make their way deeper into the cave. As they moved they could see the area the ensign had been talking about. It was more like a cave in the side of the wall. However, it was big enough to hold them all. Just before they could reach it the ground beneath them started to shake. There were a few screams as people were shook off balance. Chakotay immediately grabbed Kathryn and pulled her close to him. Dirt was falling from the ceilings and he knew it was only a matter of time before little clumps of dirt turned into giant rocks. Kathryn held one hand over her stomach and the other clung to Chakotay for support. Kathryn's foot slipped over and rock and she started to fall but Chakotay pulled her back up on her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I slipped that's all. Let's go, we're almost there." Kathryn started walking forward again and instantly Chakotay was at her side again, helping her along the way. Just then the ground started to shake harder. The tremors were causing a lot of debris to fall now. Kathryn looked back as she heard a crash behind her. In the process of turning is when she felt it. The entire left side of her stomach now held that 'feeling.' She swallowed hard before continuing forward again. Most of the group were already safely inside, but Kathryn's pace was slowing.

"Kathryn, what's wrong?" Chakotay looked down at her concerned. He could hear the change in her breathing. She was short of breath and the release sounded forced.

"Just keep going Chakotay. We have to get it to that cave. We won't survive out here." Kathryn began to walk forward before Chakotay stopped her.

"Kathryn, I'm going to carry you. It'll be faster, don't argue, and just hold on." He said it in a hard tone and Kathryn knew he was serious. When Chakotay picked her up she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. The ground continued to shake harder beneath his feet. One wrong step and they both would go tumbling down, but Chakotay kept going. He couldn't stop now. Kathryn was pregnant and rocks were starting to fall more and more. Dust was rising and making it more difficult to see. Chakotay was grateful when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over to see Tom Paris beside him, helping him keep his balance. Just then, a bolder fell just to the left of them. The men both looked at each other and then began to move again.

TBC……………….

Thanks for the reviews that I know you're so eager to submit. There's more of this, but I didn't want you waiting until I finished the entire scene, so I broke it up in two parts. The other will be here soon and you can see who lives and who dies!!! Stay tuned.

littlesweetcupcake


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: So here I am again. I told you that I was going to break this chapter into two parts and post them separately so that you wouldn't have to go so long without having an update, well here it is. This is the entire chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm up in MI now like I stated previously. Today was amazing, I had lots of time to just sit and do a lot of nothing, so I was able to bring out the laptop and write some more pages for ya'll. I just wanted to let you know that I do check my email AMAP….and I enjoy reading all the comments that you guys leave. Like I said, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. It lets me know that I'm not the only one that's interested in this story. I hope you enjoy this piece. I'll update as soon as I can.

P.S. those of you who added me on your author alert section….THANKS!!! It's exciting to know that you like my work that much. Until next time……

Kathryn slowly opened her eyes as she began to stretch out in her bed. Besides having an enormous belly and swollen ankles, Kathryn was feeling quite alright. She had no plans for the day, just to relax and enjoy the few weeks she had left in her pregnancy. A smile came to her lips as she began to think of her life again. It feels as if time has just flown by. A year ago her life was so much simpler, but a year from now it all would be so much different. Kathryn's motto for life now is "expect the unexpected". As she sat up in bed she put her hand on her stomach and began to rub small circles. It's a motion she found herself doing quite often these days. She wondered what it would be like not having a baby hanging off of her all the time. She looked at the space beside her and sighed. She felt bad for Chakotay. Being captain or first officer was hard enough for one person, but having to do it all just seemed so unfair. She smiled at the thought. She'd argued this line with Chakotay on more than one occasion but he was adamant about her not 'overdoing it'. He was so protective over her. She sat there trying to imagine what he wouldn't do for her and of course came up blank. Just then an idea popped into her head. She would go and visit him on the bridge.

After she finished eating and getting dressed she slowly wobbled to bridge, stopping occasionally to talk to a passing crewman. She took a deep breath when she finally made it to the turbo lift.

"Gosh Kathryn, you would think that you've just ran a marathon or something." It indeed felt like she had. If anything, this baby definitely was tiring. It took much more out of Kathryn these days to do what she had once considered simple tasks. When she finally made it to the bridge she smiled when Kim announced her entrance.

"At ease everyone, I'm only here for a quick visit." Janeway said holding her hands up in a surrendering motion. Since she'd been relieved of duty it seemed like everyone did everything they could to make sure she didn't have to lift a finger. Today she just wanted to do something for herself for a change. Chakotay was on the bridge and stood up from where he'd been sitting.

"Captain, it's nice to see you. How are you?"

"Chakotay I'm fine. I just thought I'd visit the bridge today." She smiled at him as she walked down to the lower part of the bridge. She saw the look in his eyes when he first saw her on the bridge, but now he seemed to be relaxing a bit.

"No arguments here. It's just a surprise to see you here, that's all. Here, have a seat." He ushered to the captain's seat which he had currently been occupying.

"Well, since you insist….I guess I'll oblige." She made an exasperated motion before sitting down. Chakotay was about to start filling her in when Harry started to speak.

"Commander, we're able to get better sensor readings from that M class planet we were looking at. It seems as if our hunch was correct. The atmosphere is suitable for human life. Scans aren't showing any humanoid life forms present. Sensors show there are large areas of what could be used for gathering vegetation. From what I can tell, the weather looks pretty nice down there as well."

"Thanks Harry, how long until we reach the planet?" Chakotay asked as he looked at his hand which now contained Kathryn's.

"Two day and 14 hours until we're in transporter range sir."

"Well this planet sounds really nice Chakotay. I think it would be a good idea for the crew to have some shore leave time while we're here don't you?" Kathryn broke in before Chakotay could respond to Harry.

He looked over at her and saw the smile that was painted on her face. Even if he'd wanted to say no to the idea he knew he couldn't. The entire bridge crew had just heard the captain suggest it and even though she wasn't on duty, everyone knew who wore the pants. Plus, he could see how badly she really wanted it. He knew she was going crazy not having anything to do. It wasn't in her blood to just sit around when she thought there was work to be done. He gave her a smile and squeezed her hand before responding.

"I think that would be a great idea. I wish I had thought of that. Mr. Paris, maintain present course and speed. Tuvok, I want you to start organizing rotations for shore leave. Everyone is required to take at least two days, ALL senior staff included." Chakotay added the emphasis because he knew that Tuvok would try to get out of it. "Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to escort the captain off the bridge before the doctor plans a mutiny."

"Understood sir, and Captain, it is good to see you doing well."

"And you as well, I see the Commander has been treating you right."

"Indeed. I presently have no complaints."

"Well I hope it stays that way, I'll be back in a few. You have the bridge until then." Chakotay placed his hand on the lower part of Kathryn's back as he guided her to the turbo lift. Once inside he leaned over and kissed her.

"Gosh I've missed you." He said as they stood forehead to forehead.

"I miss you too. Thank you for granting the crew shore leave."

"You didn't exactly leave me room to say no now did you." He kissed her forehead at the end of his sentence.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. I knew you were probably thinking the same thing, but just in case, I had to say something. I hope you don't mind. You're doing a fine job of running this ship." She leaned forward to kiss his chest.

"Well, I guess I better enjoy it while I can because as soon as the captain is healthy enough, she's going to come storming the bridge taking over again, and I'll be reduced to just… a mere… first officer." Chakotay pretended to be hurt.

"Shut up!" She playfully hit his chest. "You know you love every minute of it, just like I love every minute of you and hate every minute that you're away."

"I know love, I've missed you too. I promise as soon as everything settles down we'll have more time together."

"Can we take our shore leave together? You did say that everyone was required to take at least two days. Speaking of which, how long do you plan on staying here."

"Kathryn please stop worrying. Of course we're taking our leave together. As for how long we're staying here, I'll have that figured after Tuvok and I finalize plans. But you don't need to worry about it. You've been relieved of duty. Let someone else take care of it okay." The lift finally came to a halt and they began to walk towards their cabin.

"I know, I know. You've only told me a thousand times. It's just hard watching the world continue on without you. But thank you for letting me sit on the bridge. The doctor's probably going to have a mutiny soon if I don't lay low. But I promise, for you and for our baby's life as well as my own, I'll try to relax more."

"That's all we ask. I love you. So what are your plans for today?"

"Well, I don't really have any. I need to go to a Lamaze class on the holodeck, but other than that I don't really have any plans."

"I'll try to get home early tonight okay."

"I know you will, but I was in your shoes once, I know how it goes." They were now standing outside their quarters and the door opened to admit them. Kathryn leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before turning around. "I'll see you later. Have a nice day okay…if not for you, for me!" She winked at him before stepping into their quarters.

Chakotay stood there for a while and just starred at their doorway. He was glad that Kathryn wasn't there to see him. It hurt to hear the sadness in her voice. He really had been gone a lot lately. It wasn't his choice though. Things had to be done. With Kathryn out of commission, he was carrying a double load. He knew that she understood, but he also understood the need to have the one you love close by. As he made his way back to the turbo lift he made the decision to bring work home tonight. Instead of spending hours in his office reading reports, he could do them at home. Kathryn could even help if she wanted. The doctor relieved her of duty, but she was still the captain. He was in better spirits once he made it to the turbo lift.

FIVE DAYS LATER

"Kathryn, are you ready to go? We're going to miss the group." Chakotay stood at the table with a small backpack in his hands.

"Yes I'm ready. I'm really excited about seeing this cave."

"Me too, Tom and B'Elanna have been hearing great things about it. Plus, I think you'd be excited to see anything besides the inside of this ship."

"While that is true, I really am excited about it. It seems really interesting. And we couldn't have asked for better weather. The planet is so hospitable; I'm surprised it isn't inhabited."

"Yeah, I have the bridge doing continual scans of the planet just in case. I don't want any surprises especially with you on the planet."

"I'm not even going to respond to that." Kathryn said as they approached the transporter room doors.

"Kathryn."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to stand in front of the sensor so it can open the door for me as well?" Kathryn stepped back and motioned for Chakotay to go in front of her.

"You know I didn't mean it that way." Chakotay whispered as he stepped closer to her.

"Save it." Kathryn put her hand up to stop him and then turned around and walked into the transporter room with Chakotay in pursuit. They stepped on the transporter pad and signaled for the lieutenant on duty to begin transport.

When they arrived on the planet Chakotay stepped closer to Kathryn and took her hand in his. When he could tell that she was still upset with him he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Kathryn. I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm just worried about you; that's all. I don't want anything to happen to you or our child." Chakotay waited for a response and when none came he simply began to lead them to the crowd that was gathered outside the entrance of the cave.

A science officer acted as their unofficial tour guide. He didn't know anything about the cave really except that he absolutely loved it. He'd been through it several times. His main purpose was to point out things that he thought were special. The cave held plenty of things that were pleasing to the eye and it didn't take a genius to see them. He also would guide them through the cave so they didn't run into any dead ends. He learned more and more about the cave as he gave more tours. He was noticing things that had been overlooked before. As he began to lead them towards the crowd, Janeway gave Chakotay's hand a squeeze.

"I know Chakotay. It just gets irritating sometimes. I appreciate all that you've done these past few months." Janeway lifted their joined hands and kissed them. She than began to look at the crowd around them. She saw Torres and Paris as well as Wildman and Naomi who were chatting with the doctor. She smiled at all the familiar faces around her and then looked up at Chakotay. "Let's go mingle shall we." Kathryn stepped forward and led them to the much awaited crowd.

20 MINUTES LATER

Chakotay stayed fairly close to Kathryn throughout the walk. Kathryn recognized a feature that they'd seen before which let her know that they were almost where they started.

"It looks like this trip is almost over." Kathryn said as she used Chakotay's arm to help support her as she stepped over some fallen rocks.

"I know; I can see where the path curves around. How are you doing?"

"It's uncomfortable, but I think that will get better once I sit and take a break." Kathryn said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean uncomfortable?" Chakotay now had his hand going around Kathryn's waist.

"I don't know Chakotay, it's just uncomfortable, it doesn't hurt, it's just…like I said, I don't know just uncomfortable." Kathryn began to slow their pace dramatically.

"Maybe we should get the doctor to take a look."

"No, he's all the way at the front of this crowd and we're pulling up the back. I just want to have a nice picnic once we finish seeing this cave." As they continued walking Chakotay noticed as Kathryn's hand came up to rub her stomach. He pulled her closer to him and allowed her to lean on him.

MEANWHILE ON THE BRIDGE

Ensign Johansen was at the con station when sensor sweeps of the planet became erratic.

"Commander Tuvok. Scanners are showing an increase in seismic activity on the planets surface." As he continued to work at his console the ops officer began to speak.

"He's right sir. The seismic activity on this planet has increased by 30% in the last five minutes. I don't understand how this is possible. At this rate, a major quake will occur in less than two minutes."

Ensign Johansen spoke again. "There are people visiting that cave on the surface."

"Understood; Ensign Rollins, get a sensor lock on the people that are on the planets surface." He then tapped his COM badge. "Commander Tuvok to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here commander, what is it?"

"Captain, scanners have detected an increase in seismic activity on the planets surface. A major quake is will occur in less than two minutes. I recommend returning to the ship immediately."

"Understood. We're heading out as we speak. Get signal lock on our people and begin beaming them up to the ship. Keep me informed on progress."

"Understood Captain. Tuvok out."

"Commander, the beam out has begun. I'm not able to get a lock on the group in the cave. They're too far deep." Ensign Rollins looked at Tuvok in a silent plea on what to do next.

"Keep trying ensign." He then tapped his COM badge again. "Tuvok to Janeway."

"Janeway here."

"Captain, we're unable to get a lock on the team that is inside of the cave. Something within the cave is interfering with our scanners."

"Got it commander. We'll continue to move towards the entrance of the cave. As soon as we're in transporter range beam us up."

"Aye captain."

"See you soon, Janeway out."

BACK ON THE SURFACE OF THE PLANET

"Alright people, you heard him. We have less than a minute to get out of this cave before a major quake occurs. Let's speed up the pace." The ensign that was leading the group called for the captain's attention.

"Captain, we won't make it to the entrance in less than a minute. We have a five minute run at least. I recommend heading back the way we came. We can hide under a ridge we passed a few minutes back.

"Alright, let's get moving people. You heard the commander; we don't have a lot of time. Ensign, I'll need you to lead the group back. Chakotay and I will bring up the rear. Get moving. As fast as you can, go, get there."

The group began to make their way deeper into the cave. As they moved they could see the area the ensign had been talking about. It was more like a cave in the side of the wall. However, it was big enough to hold them all. Just before they could reach it the ground beneath them started to shake. There were a few screams as people were shook off balance. Chakotay immediately grabbed Kathryn and pulled her close to him. Dirt was falling from the ceilings and he knew it was only a matter of time before little clumps of dirt turned into giant rocks. Kathryn held one hand over her stomach and the other clung to Chakotay for support. Kathryn's foot slipped over and rock and she started to fall but Chakotay pulled her back up onto her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I slipped that's all. Let's go, we're almost there." Kathryn started walking forward again and instantly Chakotay was at her side again, helping her along the way. Just then the ground started to shake harder. The tremors were causing a lot of debris to fall now. Kathryn looked back as she heard a crash behind her. In the process of turning is when she felt it. The entire left side of her stomach now held that 'feeling.' She swallowed hard before continuing forward again. Most of the group were already safely inside, but Kathryn's pace was slowing.

"Kathryn, what's wrong?" Chakotay looked down at her concerned. He could hear the change in her breathing. She was short of breath and the release sounded forced.

"Just keep going Chakotay. We have to get it to that cave. We won't survive out here." Kathryn began to walk forward before Chakotay stopped her.

"Kathryn, I'm going to carry you. It'll be faster, don't argue, and just hold on." He said it in a hard tone and Kathryn knew he was serious. When Chakotay picked her up she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. The ground continued to shake harder beneath his feet. One wrong step and they both would go tumbling down, but Chakotay kept going. He couldn't stop now. Kathryn was pregnant and rocks were starting to fall more and more. Dust was rising and making it more difficult to see. Chakotay was grateful when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over to see Tom Paris beside him, helping him keep his balance. Just then, a bolder fell just to the left of them. The men both looked at each other and then began to move again.

"We're almost there Kathryn. Just hold on." Chakotay said trying to comfort Kathryn as he made his way towards the rest of the group. Kathryn didn't respond. She just tightened her hands around his neck as he carried her. The ground momentarily stopped shaking. She felt another hand on her legs and knew that it was Tom helping Chakotay get her to safety. Once inside, Chakotay carried Kathryn to the back of the cave they were in. He kneeled as he began to sit her down on the ground. When Kathryn felt the ground underneath her she began to release herself from Chakotay's arms.

"Is everyone here?" Kathryn asked Chakotay between short gasps for breath.

He never got the chance to reply because the ground beneath them began to violently shake again. Chakotay's immediate instinct was to cover her body with his own to protect her from anything that might fall on her. Dust began to rise in the air so everyone closed their eyes but they could still hear the sound of boulders crashing. They all hoped that the roof above them would hold. No one dared move while the ground was still shaking. It wasn't until it stopped that people began to stir. As the dust began to settle gasp were heard from within the small group. Kathryn heard them and knew that something was wrong. She only hoped it wasn't a dead or hurt crewmember. She could deal with anything but that right now. As soon as she thought those words she regretted it. The crew was facing what had been their exit, which was now completely blocked off by fallen debris.

"Is everyone okay?" Kathryn yelled as she began to sit up. Once she heard several people acknowledge that they were and none say that they weren't, she began to calm down. She pulled herself back so she could rest her back wall behind her. She spoke to Chakotay as did so.

"I need you to try to make contact with Voyager. See if they know we're still alive. I imagine with this big of a cave in they have no way of knowing."

"I will, but how are you feeling first. You were obviously not feeling yourself before we had to run here."

"Chakotay, I told you that I was just uncomfortable. There's no other way to describe it. If it felt like anything I've ever felt before I would let you know."

"That's fine, but I'm still going to have the doctor come over and take a look."

"Fine, I'll be sitting here. Let me know if you're able to make contact. If not, we'll have to think of a way to get ourselves out of here."

"Alright, I'll return shortly." Chakotay gave Kathryn one last look over and headed towards the front of the group. He saw Paris, Torres, and Wildman in a group talking with one another. "Are you all okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. How's the captain?" Tom asked concerned.

"She's fine for now. We need to get out of here as soon as possible though. I'm going to send the doctor back their so he can sit with her."

"She's not going to like that one, but what's the plan?" B'Elanna stepped in.

"We have to work our way out of here. We don't know how unstable things are so we're going to have to be very careful and move slowly. We can't risk a cave in."

"I agree. It looks as if the entrance is just blocked by debris from the outside. We can start working in shifts. We start shifting the rocks in an assembly line. Maybe once we've moved enough we can push our way through the rest of it."

"Agreed. You and Tom start splitting people up in shifts. Sam, I want you to start making rounds. See if anyone needs medical attention. I know everyone said they were fine but there is a surplus of stubbornness on this ship. Notify the doctor if anything comes up. I'll be working with the first shift of movers. Alright people, get moving. The less time spent down here the better."

Everyone went in the own direction. Chakotay headed straight for the doctor and informed him of the captains' condition. He then went straight to the entrance and started to help moving rocks. The size of the rocks made Chakotay grimace. It would take more energy to move them, but hopefully it meant that they had less to move. Chakotay didn't give that a second thought though. He wasn't expecting things to really go in his favor right now. Things so far hadn't. While the first set of people began to work the doctor headed for the captain as promised.

"Captain, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked politely as he pulled out his tricorder. He hadn't thought to bring his med kit with him when he left. This was supposed to be a simple tour of a cave on what appeared to be an extremely hospitable planet. Things hadn't turned out like he planned. He scanned the captain any, knowing that there was nothing he could do for her if something was wrong.

"I know Chakotay sent you to check up on me. While I appreciate the gesture there's no need."

"Well I would have to argue the contrary. The commander said you expressed signs of discomfort."

"I wouldn't call is discomfort. I just said that it felt different."

"I understand. I'll run a scan anyway."

"Fine, but please hurry. There's work to be done around here. I don't have time to just be sitting here." Janeway closed her eyes and let her head roll back and rest against the wall behind her. She could hear the sound of the tricorder beeping as he scanned it across her body. When it stopped she braced herself for the onslaught she thought was coming. When the doctor didn't say anything she opened her eyes and looked for him. She could see the worry in his face and her hands immediately went to her stomach protectively. "What's wrong?"

"Captain, please remain calm."

"I will if you'll tell me what's going on."

The doctor instinctively lowered his voice in an attempt to try and protect the captain's privacy.

"It would seem that since our last checkup you've developed placenta previa."

"Doctor, what the hell does that mean?"

"To simply state it, it means that your placenta has moved from the side of the womb and is now blocking the baby's entrance to the birth canal."

"The baby's fine thought isn't it?"………………………………………

TBC

Okay, so I found two chapters that I hadn't posted yet. Chapter six and seven were sitting on my hard drive and the two didn't match up. It seemed like the two both took off from chapter five. So anyway, you get to see how my brain works. The two both leave Janeway in health danger. Anyway, I'll write another chapter and you can choose how we got there. I hope that it's not too confusing, I just didn't want to cut stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: So I've been getting these emails asking me to continue the story. I've been so busy that I read them and say, "I'll write one really soon, and then I don't!" For that I am soooo very sorry. So, I just reread the story, to see where I was, and then it hit me, I left it at a really bad spot. That was wrong of me to torture you like that. I hope you will forgive me and continue to read and review my stories. Here's the next part of the story and I hope you enjoy it. I'm not going to bother to get someone to Beta it because then that would take even longer and I know you guys are tired of waiting, so please forgive silly errors that I make it typing this! Alright…here goes nothing…..

Chapter 7

Chakotay started to head back towards Kathryn and saw that she was no longer sitting up, but rather she had taken a position on her side with her back facing the wall. He could tell she wasn't sleeping because she was rubbing her stomach and talking to herself. He slowly knelt in front of her and listened to what she was saying.

"Your daddy and I love you, but please wait. Your daddy and I love, but please wait." Chakotay reached out to touch the hand that was caressing their child. Kathryn spoke without opening her eyes. "Report?"

"Everyone is fine. A little bumps and bruises, but other than that we're all safe. The entrance to the cave was filled with rocks right before the trimmers stopped. B'Elanna thinks that the structure of this cavern will hold if there are any more quakes. We're not going to start digging our way out until we're sure there won't be any aftershocks. We can't risk lives."

"Good, seems like you handled the situation well." She said as she continued to rub her stomach.

"Kathryn, what's going on? Are you in labor?" Chakotay said as he picked up her head to set it on his lap.

"I don't know." It came out barely as a whisper. "Something's changing though."

"Are you in any pain?"

"Not really, I guess not, I told you it's just very uncomfortable."

"Why don't I get the doctor? He can do a quick scan and tell you if anything's wrong."

"Fine, but don't make a scene. That's the last thing I want right now. We have enough problems on our hands." Chakotay smiled at her comment. He looked up and signaled for Tom to come to him. Tom nodded and headed their direction. He squatted next to the command team.

"What can I do for you two?" Tom asked with a smile.

"We need the doctor, but please be discreet. There's someone here who doesn't want to cause a scene." Chakotay stroked her hair and smiled down at her when she began to speak.

"Tom I'm sure your rank will remind you of what discreet means." Kathryn said without opening her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." Tom winked at Chakotay before heading off in search of the doctor.

It was only minutes later when the duo returned. The doctor already had his tricorder out and ready to scan the captain.

"Captain, how do you feel?" The doctor said as he began to scan her.

"I don't know. I've just been feeling weird. It's not necessarily painful, just uncomfortable."

"I can see why. It seems that your placenta has shifted."

"What?" Chakotay almost screamed.

"Commander, I would relax if I were you. We haven't gotten to a phase of needing to panic yet. The captain shouldn't be in full labor for quite some time. I suggest remaining here and doing exactly what you're doing….nothing."

"You said something about the placenta moving; what did you mean by that?" Kathryn spoke up.

"It means exactly that. Your placenta has moved towards the vaginal opening. It hasn't breached the opening, but if it continues to move in that direction it will do so. After that, it won't be possible for the captain to deliver vaginally, which means we need to be off the planet by the time it's ready to push…just in case."

"What happens if it continues to move and we're not off planet?" Kathryn still had her eyes closed when she asked the next question.

"There aren't many options. If you push through the placenta and rupture it, it will most likely lead to your death. But if we don't get the baby out, it could lead to the death of the baby, or maybe even both of you."

"So that means if we're still on this planet one of us won't live?"

"Unfortunately the answer is most likely yes. I'm sorry captain. I'll continue to monitor your condition, but for now I suggest rest." He left the couple sitting against the back wall; one wondering who will live and the other already knowing the answer.

TBC…….

So here it is, I tried to look it over and fix any mistakes, like I said I skipped a vital step in an attempt to get it to you quicker. I hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it.

Now click and respond. Are you guys even reading this story anymore?


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

So many of you have requested that I give you more, RIGHT NOW! Here it is.

"Kathryn, push!" Chakotay said holding her hand.

"I am pushing." She yelled at him.

The baby was born and she lived. The crew got the rocks out and they all got to the ship.

THE END!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Okay, so that last chapter was just me being incredibly stupid. I don't write as well when I force things out, I write better when I just sit down and let the thoughts and ideas come to me. I currently have no idea how things will go for the Janeway's at this point. I can honestly say that I hope she lives, but it just depends on where the story is going and I have no idea where that is. I just write the stuff down that comes to me…hence I'm on the eighth chapter of a story that wasn't supposed to be that long! Anyway, enough rambling. I hope you enjoy what I've been able to come up with.

The doctor walked away from his patient and headed to the front of the cave. He could see the concern in crew member's faces as he passed. He knew Janeway enjoyed her privacy and he had done everything in his power to keep things under wraps, but space was limited. People overheard and no doubt were talking about it. No one was brave enough to approach the captain, but he knew they all understood the seriousness of the situation. If they didn't get out in time, someone would die on this planet. It didn't take a genius to know who that someone was. The doctor knew it before he even opened his mouth. There was no way Janeway would anyone die in an effort to preserve her own life. There was no was she would let her own child die in an effort to preserve her own life. He knew it and so did everyone else. B'Elanna stopped working as he approached.

"B'Elanna, may I speak with you a moment." He asked grimly. When she nodded her head giving her consent the doctor stepped away.

"How are things progressing?" The doctor asked earnestly.

"Things are moving slow but steady. We have no way of knowing just how much rock is on the other side and how long it will take to get out of here. I can only hope that Voyager detected the quake and will be sending down rescue teams to help."

"Lieutenant, if Voyager isn't helping, how long will it will take."

"How long does she have doctor?" B'Elanna countered his question with one of her own. She knew what he was asking.

"It's hard to say at this point. She has dilated some but until she's in full labor it's hard to give a timeline. For all I know, it could take a month, weeks, days…there's just no way to be sure."

"For all I know, it could take a month, weeks, days…there's just no way to be sure. I'll let you know when I know something. Give the captain my best." B'Elanna turned around and headed back to the group. She started yelling at them to work faster.

The doctor turned around to head back to his patient. He couldn't say when the captain would go into labor because babies have a clock of their own. He said a silent prayer as he walked back to the captain. For the sake of everyone on this planet and above, this baby better wait and make it's grand entrance at another time or else there would be hell to pay.


	11. Chapter 11

Beauty and the Warrior 11

Author's Note: I just realized that I haven't touched any of my stories in a year. This is really sad. Two haven't been touched in three years, but I swear they come through my brain I just haven't sat down to write more. Anyway, I'm adding another chapter for those that have been emailing and pleading for a continuation. I'm sorry, I'm a horrible person, I know. Enjoy the story anyway.

"Kathryn, you asked to see me." Chakotay said sitting down beside her.

"Yes. I want to talk with you. The doctor says that I'm at seven inches already. At this rate, the baby will be ready to be born within a few hours. How much longer do you think it will take for you guys to break through to the other side?" She spoke as they positioned themselves to cuddle one another.

"We honestly don't know. We can't get a clear scan and the more we get through, the more it seems we have to go. We're working round the clock though. We just need you to hang on until we get clear." He began to gently massage her lower back as they sat together.

"Has there been any contact with Voyager?"

"No, we can't contact them, but we move the homing beacon closer every inch of progress we make."

"That's probably a good idea. How long have you been working?"

"To be honest, I don't know. It doesn't matter, I'm not tired enough to quit."

"You'll never be tired enough to quit. How many shift rotations have you gone through? I'm betting more than three." Janeway rubbed the arm that held her.

"I won't answer that." Chakotay giggled and squeezed her tight. He immediately changed his demeanor, "How are you feeling?"

"I'd better if I was on Voyager, but for the circumstances, I'm doing great." She said trying to disconnect herself from him. He countered her moves though and wouldn't let her free.

"I'm doing all that I can to aid in that."

"I know and I appreciate it. I know you're all working hard."

"How far apart are you contractions?"

"I'd say every couple hours. I'm not dilating at an incredibly fast rate. We've probably been here for at least 24 hours." She said brushing off the concern she knew was emanating from him. "Besides, if the time comes and I need to push, that's what I'll have to do."

"Kathryn. The doctor already told you that you can't push through the placenta. Especially here on this planet, you'll die for sure." This time she pulled his hand away from her.

"I know what the doctor said Chakotay."

"Calm down. Don't get worked up. There's no need to yell." Chakotay said trying to sooth her.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You're speaking to me like I'm an idiot. I told you I know what the doctor said. He said I couldn't have the surgery needed to deliver, which means the only way to have this baby is for me to push it out."

"Kathryn. Please. Just…" She cut him off.

"I'm pushing Chakotay!" She rolled to her side to have her back to him.

"The doctor said you couldn't." He said trying to turn her back to him.

"He said that our baby could die if I didn't. I'm not taking that chance."

"That's a chance. You WILL die if you push."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm pushing anyway. I won't have our baby die. Not here. Not now." She said as she burst into tears. She finally let him gather her in his arms again.

"Kathryn. You don't have to make this decision now. We could be back on Voyager before you even start to have contractions. Try not to think about it for now."

"I can't do that. I have nothing else to do but think about it. I'm having contractions. My body is getting ready to push this baby out whether my placenta is in the way or not. I can't ignore that. I've already made up my mind." She grew quiet. Chakotay refrained from words because he knew there was nothing he could do to change her mind. She would sacrifice her life for her child's life. He just had to pray to the God's that some way, some how, they would get out before that moment ever arrived.

Thanks so much. This is it for now. If you want a spoiler reply and I will tell you what will happen in the next chapter.


End file.
